The present invention relates in general to bakery equipment and in particular to a new and useful device for slicing an elongated hotdog roll.
Equipment is known for slicing an elongated roll into roughly equal halfs after rolls have been baked and cooled. Such devices utilize upper and lower spaced conveyor belts which grasp rolls there between and pass the rolls into contact with a horizontally rotating blade which slices the rolls. To operate correctly the upper and lower belts must move at the same speed.